The present invention relates to a checkerboard and, more particularly, to a checkerboard i.e. "go" board using a liquid crystal display.
Recently, some checkerboards have been investigated, where a plurality of light emitting diodes or small illumination lamps are employed. Each or some of the light emitting diodes or the illumination lamps serve as a "go" stone of the checkerboard. However, it is unavoidably necessary to provide high power to drive those checkerboards because the light emitting diodes and the illumination dissipate high energy.